Bittersweet Blade
by An Fox
Summary: Death has never looked so good. "Hello, I am Tsukyomi Ikuto, shinigami, and I will be killing you. Any last wish?" Yes, love me.UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't fucking own. Read paragraph below for credits.**

**This was inspired by Bleach and this shoujo manga (which is completed and I can't remember the name of). I'll be using shinigami terms from Bleach which I will let you know of beforehand or incorporate it into the story. Also some ideas came from the manga such as the last wish thing. I will explain ideas taken as they show up in the story like author notes like this before it begins.**

**Oh, btw, those instant ramen cups are such a life saver, they're good and cheap which is perfect since I'm picky and my financial status is that of a hobo. I practically live off that stuff. Even though they are so totally not instant. **

**-An**

**Summary:** "Hello, I am Tsukyomi Ikuto, shinigami, and I will be killing you. Any last wish?"

* * *

Bittersweet Blade

A Meeting in the Night

* * *

I was running late for school. I dashed out of the train and ran at what seemed like an inhuman speed but I liked the adrenaline pumping in my veins, feeling it rush through my body. It makes me feel so... _so alive._ But I didn't want to waste my energy.

I almost crashed through the homeroom class door.

"Ah, Himamori-chan, so you've made it on time. Just below 22 seconds." My idiotic sensei stated. He never got my name right. I walked past him, making my way to my seat.

He continued rambling. "Have you ever thought of jointing track Himamori-chan?"I could feel a vein popping.

I inhaled and continued to go to my window seat, second to last row.

"So calm…" One person commented.

"I know she was called Himamori-chan twice this morning. You could tell she's pissed." another replied.

"Cool and Spicy as always." a girl with glasses continued.

I plopped down to my seat and plopped down to give my full attention to the window. I don't know how long I sat starring until I jerked my head back at the tug of my hair.

I glared at the culprit, Rima Mashiro.

"First class is starting." she stated as she yanked my hand out to History. I glanced back to the window. There was nothing bit clear blue skies. It was somehow, disappointing.

History, it seemed was the only class I shared with Rima and unfortunately we were at opposite ends of the room. We were in the same row and thankfully they were window seats as well. Most of the class was spent staring out on the city.

Sometimes when I look up, I could see Rima doing the same. She's gotten used to the trance like state I go through when my mind wanders.

I think she tries to see what I see. The truth is though, I don't _see, I search. I seek._

History, I thought, was a useless class. What point is learning on the past when it's the future that matters? I understand we can't let history repeat itself but I'm never going to be one of the people who help makes sure of that.

I'm not going to be an important person.

Next class, math was just as pointless and dragged on forever. Not to mention I was not blessed with the company of someone.

Lunch came too slow for my liking.

Lunch it had seemed was the only time of the day I had cared to grace people with my smile and laughter. The table's topic today was Rima's sexuality. Of course the one who had brought this up was none other than Nagihiko. Their daily bickering where something of a show now, here at this table and undoubtedly most of the cafeteria.

Looking over to the blonde, I didn't try to stifle another laugh at her fuming face.

"I am straight god damnit!"She roared almost leaping over the table to strangle a long, violet haired male.

"Now, now it's okay. We're perfectly fine with which ever gender you prefer, or even _both_." he dodged a hand swinging towards him, chuckling as he did so.

"Just because I'm not like Saaya, you know sucking face against lockers between classes, doesn't mean I'm not interested in men, you know like you aren't." Rima was not going to let him win I noted. I turned back to face Nagihiko.

"She has a point, I mean like really Nagihiko, what self respecting male grows their hair that long?" I pointed out, almost turning red.

"Oh and no to mention the whole Nadeshiko fiasco back in 5th and 6th grade." Kukai, a caramel haired boy with emerald eyes glistening with tears threatening to fall. Honestly this boy was having too much fun in teasing his fellow male.

"Oh!" Yaya shot up, pig tails flailing. "Where is Nadeshiko? I haven't seen her in years!" the table had burst in another fit of laughter.

"Eh! What's so funny? Tell me!"

Lunch might possibly the reason I go to school for.

Besides the legal obligation, of course.

It was art then where my day got worse.

We were put into partners and had to sculpt their face. With a blindfold, no less.

That required a lot of touch as you may have guessed. And as lucky as I am, I got Tadase and Saaya, the class having an odd number of students.

Tadase was something I can describe easily. Blonde and two-faced.

Just, so oh know I'm not being blunt here.

He was too dense for his own good sometimes and had a complex of sorts. Call him a meager student and he'll blow a top off.

There were some other key points people would have to know.

1. He's taken by Saaya

2. He was my former crush.

3. I was his former crush.

How? _How_ may you ask, had this happened? Why are we not together?

Well I'll tell you that on the contrary that it was an accident.

It was the summer before I turned 14, the summer before high school. Almost two and a half years ago.

It was when I saw _him_.

I was in the car with Mama, Papa, and Ami. It was going to be the last summer family trip before school in our summerhouse, down in the Japanese country side. The road there rarely had accidents. That day was rare. A silver minivan, Suzuki, I think it's hard to remember of such details from moments that last only seconds.

It came crashing in to the trunk of our own minivan, three rows, seven-seater. No one was in the third row thankfully.

The old man had started hyper venting. He lost control.

We went to the hospital, Ami and I. My bed was next to the old man. I could hear his heart monitor slow. The rhythmic beating was beginning to become random.

I was going to turn back to the ceiling when my eyes caught a flash. I saw a figure hovering over the man. I flailed, whimpered, eyes darting between the nurses and _him_.

He finally turned to me briefly. He looked of a couple of years older than me. Our eyes caught briefly, I remember they were very pretty. I tried hard not to blink.

And then he left, as if he knew I saw enough to get his image _burned_ in my head. The room was silent. There was one heart beat audible to my ears, mine.

He took that man's soul.

_He was a shinigami._

School started soon enough. I was only left with scars of minor cuts and lacerations. The memory of him continued to haunt me, but it wasn't out of fear. I couldn't identify the feeling but it wasn't foreign.

My changes were very apparent at the start of school. Rima stood beside me as she solemnly always had. Yaya was the same as always. Everyone was okay, really since all they know is about the car accident. Tadase on the other hand, was something else. I was no longer the cheery girl that flashed him smiles over the simple things or grieved on minuscule tragedies like a dead goldfish.

I actually _searched_ for mishaps, looking out on the city during class, zoning out to hear anything in the outside world. I couldn't identify that as first. I thought maybe I was a masochistic or suicidal looking for accidents, wanting to be there but then I _just knew_. With every flash of purple I would whip my head around, sometimes so fast it would hurt, and few times whiplash would come over me.

His eyes were shade of purple. Violet with black-tinted blue irises.

I was searching for _him_. Searching for _death_.

Now with this, my interest in Tadase was gone like it hadn't even existed and it seemed with my sudden change his did too.

It was decided that I would sculpt Tadase.

"I can't stand the feeling of clay on my hands or nails!" Saaya had complained. She later whispered something over to the blond boy which led to the decision of me being the sculptor. I think it was something along the lines of "I don't want you touching _her_." that she had warned.

I brought my blindfold up to my eyes and tied it trying not to get hair knotted while doing so which proved to be impossible.

"Here, let me help you with that." I felt hands reach over mine undoing my half knot and redoing it. Tadase's voice seemed almost foreign in my ears. The boy had gone through puberty after all.

I heard Saaya gasp with this action. She knew of our last feelings, after all she did go to our elementary school. I barely hid a smirk as imagined her face at this sudden act of kindness. She was too predictable.

His hands were no longer near my head. I immediately reached out. Tadase got hold of me sat me down on my stool and after of shuffling I heard he sat down across me. I tried to imagine the shinigami rather than Tadase.

The shinigami took my hands in his and brought them to his face. I explored the contours' of his nose, the angle of his jaw line, curving over his cheek bones. I went under his hair, lining up the ears, brushing under his bangs to the forehead. I saw prominent, starling eyes of amethyst.

Then I realized this wasn't him. I shot my hands off his face and to the soft clay slab. I put in every detail from memory of touch through the class. Repeating "Tadase, Tadase, Tadase" just to rely on touch. When class was done, everyone was in awe of my work, unfinished or not. I never made the eyes. I rushed out of the room to next class and thankfully my last.

The walk home was quiet, and as cheesy as this might be, it was _too_ quiet. Today was _too_ perfect. Not my day but as in like in general, it was just too plain suspicious. It was full of too many 'too's'.

There were no sightings of _them_ today or even the damn week. I usually see one.

Deciding that I wasn't going to let this week die down as a failure, or normal, I went to patrol in the hospital.

Hospitals are a funny thing. Lives are born there and lives are taken. It's a total contradiction really.

As I walked into the building, the receptionists was about to comment. I usually came in on days for community service, part of the school deal. I usually just gave stable patients a reminder to take their medication or reminded them of some appointment with a physical therapist or something.

But I never came on Fridays. _Never._

I just silenced her with "I felt like it."I signed myself in, she smiled. She probably thought I was kindhearted, good-willed or whatever. I'm not.

How is it that people always misjudge me?

Moving along I went to my locker or more like mine, Rima's and Yaya's since we didn't really need separate lockers. All we kept was a pair uniforms, umbrellas and snacks. That itself only took up half, barely.

I swiftly changed, but it really shouldn't be called changing, more like layering.

There was really much too do for me, as a volunteer, so I got to spend most of my time wandering.

I still didn't see one. This is when I hate the fact I can't be in surgery rooms or in the ER, or even wait out in the back where ambulances drop people off. I think I spent an hour now, here and most of it was doing nothing.

I changed and left home. I didn't like wasting time.

I got home by the afternoon. I went to the kitchen to have some juice. There was a note on the fridge.

"Ami's staying over at a friend's…Papa's out camping to get some shots for the new magazine…Mama's out to a housewives convention." I mumbled over to myself. I sighed. There was no note of Mama saying there were leftovers or something edible for me. I glanced to the left. There wasn't money left to order in either.

Damn, and I just got my shoes off. I chugged what was left of the juice and began to search the house for money. Five minutes later, from the combined total of coat pockets, in the sofa, under the beds and in the deep crevices of my bag, I mustered up $5. 68. It was decent, I guess, it should last the weekend.

I checked the fridge. Milk, yogurt, bread, butter, and some fruits. I got breakfast covered. I checked the cupboards. Cookies, chips, raisins, candy, and pocky. Great, So all I really had to worry about would be Lunch and Dinner.

I went out and got myself a liter of Pepsi, a box of brand name macaroni, five instant ramen cups, and some instant coffee.

The first thing I did when I got home was strip down and took a shower. After that, me being a total lazy ass today fixed myself up one of the ramen cups. I sat down to watch a movie in my room after three minutes. _ How dare they call this instant? _

After finding the remote, I sat down on the floor, leaning my head against the footboard of my bed. I would have lain down on my stomach but really, trying to eat like that was hell.

It seemed I was more tired than I thought.

I found myself in darkness before the movie reached its climax. It wasn't that much of I cool movie anyway.

I woke up with a startling jolt almost hitting my head on my bed. I looked up around me. Something was in here I knew it.

I got up slowly, enough time to adjust my eyes to the dark.

That wasn't needed because my windows were open and the curtains fluttered.

I don't know if I was cold because the breeze flowing through my room or because of what I was staring at.

It was him, in all his glory and clad in back.

If this was a dream, I don't want it too end, because what I've been searching for finally was _here_. In arms reach.

And then I saw his mouth move.

"Hello, I am Tsukyomi Ikuto, shinigami, and I will be killing you. Any last wish?"

* * *

Next Chapter: A Deal in the Dark

TBC

* * *

**Reviews feed my soul.**

**-An**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine it is probably either from Bleach by Tite Kubo or Shinigami Lovers by Yuuki Ryou.**

**So yay! I found the manga name!**

**This was inspired by Bleach and this shoujo manga (Shinigami Lovers). I'll be using shinigami terms from Bleach which I will let you know of beforehand or incorporate it into the story. Such as the last wish thing. I will explain ideas taken as they show up in the story like author notes like this before it begins.**

**-An**

**Summary:** "Hello, I am Tsukyomi Ikuto, shinigami, and I will be killing you. Any last wish?"

* * *

Bittersweet Blade

A Deal in the Dark

* * *

Maybe if I wasn't too shocked by what I heard in would have noticed how pretty his voice was or how soft his lips looked but I didn't. Not yet at least

I squeaked some undescript sound. I didn't remember how to speak. My voice was caught in my throat. I decided to shut up. With all the times I have seen death, you would think I would have gotten used to it. But I wasn't because facing death was a totally different thing.

He took a step closer, I remained frozen. He didn't smell like rot, decay or anything I would have associated with a shinigami. The only thing I smelled was only my sweat, beading down my forehead, sliding over my cheeks and down my neck. I looked up, he was tall. I felt my sweat rest on my collar bone for a second and then it dropped. He began speaking again.

"You're going to die." It was slow, smooth and monotone. Of course, I thought, I'm not the first person he has killed. But still the thought of being able to get used to doing this, this business was unnerving. _Scary_.

Fear was almost foreign to me until now.

I swallowed my spit, a horrible habit I noticed, and tried to get something coherent out of my mouth.  
"Why?" my voice was just above a whisper but it was steady.

"It just is." As far as I was concerned, that was not a proper answer. I asked again, louder, stronger. Slightly angrier. I was getting back to myself.

"It just is." He too, spoke louder, stronger .I was about to ask again, my mouth opened.

"Stop would you?" he almost growled. "Honestly, this would have been much easier if you just stayed asleep" he put a hand through his hair, yanking it a bit.

I looked him over. He had a black robe with a band around his waist, the obi, as expected. His hair and eyes were the same as I remembered them. But the rest of him, physically he didn't age at all. He still the same age as years ago.

He looked over me and reached over to his back. I saw a glint of silver.

" Why?" I didn't want to die, but death is unavoidable. I could at least stall.

"No, why do you kill them if you don't want to?" I interrupted, rude but well needed.

"Orders. Now can we get this over or what?" he seemed to be getting annoyed with me.

"What happens if you disobey orders?" This was a no brainer but even if death is unavoidable, I could at least stall it.

"." he responded flatly. He still had his hand wrapped around a shiny blade, half unsheathed from its holder.

"How do you become a shinigami?" This one I was generally curios about.

"You die, got to the academy- graduate, take the test and well that's it." he pulled out his whole sword. It was a pure black katana glinting silver in the moon light. "Any more questions?" he smirked, he left side of his mouth twitching.

" Yes. Why did you become a shinigami?"

"It wasn't actually by choice. I'm from a family of nobles. We have to become one." He sighed. He looked over at my eyes silently asking if I had anything more to say. I did.

"How can I keep my life?" How can I ask this? Maybe I'm just getting my hopes up but I wish he'd say yes.

" You can't." he argued.

" Yes there is. You can't go killing around people just because, there's a reason. You're not telling."I jumped at him. I grabbed him by the neck. He looked surprised.

"How can you touch me?" He whispered.

"I could see shinigami for almost two years. Why is touching you so amazing?" He shook his head. Then there was roaring. His robe became a blur of black as he left the house. I followed him, though I was sure I shouldn't have.

When I stepped out of the door, I was pushed back by a gust of wind. There was a beast and he was fighting. It screamed again, its white tail with tribal markings slammed across the pavement, cracking it. No one in the neighborhood seemed to be disturbed by it.

A window lit up then, and the old lady across the street stuck her head out. I sighed in relief that I wasn't the only one, or that I wasn't crazy. It roared again, the wind amplifying it.

"Amu-chan, go back to bed." She hollered. My eyes widened. Couldn't she see this monster in front of her home? Couldn't she hear the ear-piercing shrieking? I know she's old but she's not deaf.

"Amu!" A hoarse voice screamed. I turned to see Ikuto's form running with his Katana unleashed and in a much bigger size than I imagined. I guess he finally took notice of me.

I also guess that this is where my life ends too, because all I saw was a skull mask. After that I blacked out.

* * *

_Hey momma, what's heaven like?_

_I don't know, I've never been there before._

_Can we go together?_

_Only if you're a good girl.

* * *

_

I woke up in darkness. I thought hell at least had fire. I got up, only to fall back again from pain in my abdomen. I put a hand up to feel bandaging across it. It turns out I wasn't dead.I turned my head to see Ikuto at my side.

"You," I hissed, partially from pain." Why didn't you kill me? "I narrowed my eyes at seeing him analyzing me. I shivered, crossing my arms to find thin straps at my shoulders, lacy ones…my night shirt was gone.

"And…What are you looking at!" I snapped blushing red.

"I'm… trying to figure you out." He drawled out slowly, carefully choosing his words. I tried getting up again and decided against it resting my head on the floor again.

"So, what was that _thing_?" I said staring out to the ceiling.

"A hollow." He said, eyes never leaving my body, my face heated up. Calming down I raised a brow to him. He expanded."They are corrupt spirits born from human souls that for various reasons never were able to go to Soul Society, he place where most departed souls and the Shinigami are." He sighed out.

I nodded slowly taking it in before restating my previous question. "Why didn't you let me die?" For once he looked at me directly in the eye before responding.

"You are to die by at my hands, no one else." And then he left the room. I closed my eyes to sleep, before silently praying that I'd see a tomorrow.

* * *

_Urg, Ami's so annoying. I wish I was an only child!_

_Now, now. Be careful about what you wish for._

_Why? Wishes are good things, they make me happy._

_But would others be happy? Like your Mama and Papa?_

_No, Sensei.

* * *

_

I did wake up, nearly sleeping most of my weekend off. I got up, just barely from my bed. Sitting up I slowly remembered I was last left on the floor. He must have put me here. I smiled learning that at least _even_ shinigami have hearts or something like that.

I got dressed up headed into the kitchen, got some breakfast and went into the living room. Seating myself down on the sofa I watched the news, Mrs. Kuriko was reporting the weather.

"Hmm, today seems good." I commented shoveling down another spoon of yogurt down.

"Hmm, so it is." A velvet voice beside me answered. I froze, slowly I turned to its owner and nearly jumped, almost dropping my yogurt.

"Y- you- you, what are you doing here?" I pointed a finger at him; he raised a brow and smirked in return.

"Well, you're alive, aren't you?" I nodded. "And my job is…?" He gestured a hand.

"To kill me?" I squeaked. It was at this point I imagined epic chases in my house with him swinging his scythe around like a cat and mouse chase, but of course that's all in my head. Instead he turned to me and seriously said;

"Now what's the last wish you have before you die?" My wish was to meet you but after that I never knew what I wanted, I wanted to say, but I don't since that's just creepy. What teenager wants to meet the face of death?

So instead, I breathe out "I don't know. To live longer?" He chuckles at that.

"Sorry sweetheart but that's not going to work." He teases. "Well, it's Sunday, I've spent enough time in the living world, so you got to decide soon." I know he's serious because he reaching out behind his obi again and it's getting harder to breathe.

"Can I get till 7 tonight to tell you my response?" I plead. His hand retreats and now sits calmly in his lap. He looks at me like he thinks I can cheat death before he responds with a yes. I storm out of the house grabbing the nearest shoes.

At first, when I leave I try to do all the things I ever wanted. But everything is so lonely. It's not fun rushing things either. So then I walk around aimlessly for the most part, calculating. I've got 3 hours till my death. If I had to even write all I wanted to do its going to take more than 3 hours, and that's just writing.

I sighed there was only one I wanted right now and I was sure it wouldn't be possible. I decided to leave my decision.

The rest of the day,I spend it with my friends. Because after all, who knows when I last get to live a normal life or live at all.

10 minutes to seven I arrive home. Ikuto seems to be sitting in the exact same place he was when I left.

"So?" He asks. I take a deep breathe in and go on impulse.

"I want some time. As much time as you can give me. So I can leave without regrets," Ikuto seems to about to object, but I cut him off." I know this sounds selfish, but I wasted the life I've lived, and I want to make up for it now."

Suddenly I realize how stupid this is, and how this may be the biggest mistake ever, but I can't take back my words now so I try to stay strong as I can. I squeeze my eyes shut waiting to feel unimaginable pain but nothing ever comes.

Slowly I open an eye to see Ikuto with a look of anguish on his face. I want to go and hug him, ask him, pat his head or something but I don't know if I'm allowed to. I open both eyes now and open my mouth to respond until he breaks the silence.

"You're going to have to go to Hell though." He said solemnly. Was he actually sad?

"What?" I said. Outside I could hear a car parking and the familiar beeping. The family was home.

"For the price of elongating you're life you have to go to hell. Under circumstances it'll only be temporary but to figure out yours I'd have to go back to Soul Society and ask the Elder and I don't have time for that." He rushed it out.

"I have a time limit here and it's about to end. Are you absolutely sure about this?" He explained. I could faintly hear the sound of keys through the doorknob. My eyes flashed to it before I came to look at him again.

"Yes." And he was gone. Ami hugged me from behind, I shivered. I hadn't realized how hot it gotten. Mama's heels were clicking towards me, I ran to my room and into bed before she could see my face.

I probably looked dead, like I was supposed to be.

After all I just said yes to an unknown time in hell.

* * *

Next Chapter: A Walk with the Dead

TBC

* * *

**Ugh, I suck I know. I was just…yeah. I'm not giving anymore promises, so bear with me, yeah?**

**So um, though I wasn't writing I got most of the plot in my head. So if I ever say chapters were delayed to to writers block, you guys are allowed to shoot me in your heads and tell me all the gory details.**

**And I hate how fanfiction changes my formatting.  
**

**-An**


	3. Chapter 3

**8/15/10

* * *

**

Bittersweet Blade

A Walk with the Dead

* * *

When I woke up, I knew I had to make another morning dash. The kitchen was clear and so was our driveway. Everyone had left and I was left to cook for myself.

Psh, like that was going to happen. Skipping breakfast, I dragged myself to the bathroom.

Looking into my reflection, I was glad I was running late. My appearance wasn't any different from last night. But this meant onething, I was going to have to use make up to cover up. Late as it is, make up would be best once, _if _I manage to get to school on time.

I got ready, barely getting my tie on and dropping in Ami's much more organized than mine make up bag and made a dash.

Despite feeling dead, running proved that yes, blood is still circulating in my body.

I sighed, How long did I have left?

_I want some time. As much time as you can give me._

That can be from days to weeks! I thought.

_So I can leave without regrets._

Or it can be long as I need to be, I thought but then that would mean to face my regrets.

Rushing into homeroom was very much like yesterday, though there was a considerate amount of chattering. I ignored it, snatched a bathroom pass and told off Nikaido sensei before he could mess up my name as always.

I didn't pass anyone on the way to the bathroom, and thankfully no one was in the bathroom either. I thanked Kami that no one had to see the embarrassing task of me, the Hinamori Amu trying to use make up.

So of course, I had to jinx myself by thing that because in came Saaya while I was in the middle of trying to cover my eyes bags.

"Oh my, makeup? Trying to impress someone?" She snorted. I put the little tin of concealer and sponge down to glare at her.

"Oh Kami-sama, you look dead!" She replied honesty. _You have no idea_, I thought and went back dabbing face, attempting to get some color back into it.

"I see you don't use make-up often." Saaya commented besides me. I was about glare at her again but, "Would you like my help?" Help, from Saaya? From the corner of my eye I saw she had not intentions of making me a Barbie doll. I nodded.

"Great!" She dampened a paper towel to clean the mess I made and got to work while teaching me. Within five minutes I could see the difference already.

"You know, you really do have nice skin." She commented, dusting on loose powder to "seal the foundation and concealer". I was kind of shocked.

"Well, I wish I can say the same about you, but after seeing your cosmetic skills I'm not so sure" I grinned, she smacked me on the arm. This was odd, were we really being friendly?

"Hey, like you, cover up is only for emergency, I stick to eyeliner and shadow." She defended. "Your honey eyes would look great with some green on them, by the way…may I?" she looked at me questioningly.

Glancing back between then the tube of eyeliner and pot of eye shadow and Saaya's eyes, I nodded and closed my eyes.

* * *

We she finished we separated to our different classes and oddly I liked what I had with Saaya.

I never checked out my eyes until lunch came around. Sure throughout morning classes there were whispering about me, but I ignored it. How different could I look with a bit of make up?

Plopping down in my seat all eyes were on me.

"Geez, I knew you liked to paint, but not on your face!" Rima laughed obnoxiously.

"I think it looks good." Kukai commented, a sly grin on his face. Looking at reflection in the window, I had to admit it wasn't that bad.

"You look pretty Amu-chi! Can you do that on me too, but with pink?" Yaya squealed

"Actually I didn't do this" I commented slowly, the table silenced as they waited for my answer. "It was Saaya." And thus began my story as a failure of a girl who couldn't even cover some eye bags.

Oddly enough the group was okay with our bonding in the bathroom.

Soon enough though they continued to our usual lunch routine and I nodded, smiled, laughed and put in my fair share of witty comments, but like all good things that ended.

My next set of classes weren't demanding and my mind was left to think of Ikuto. Something I rather not do for once.

When school was finished Yaya dragged me off to the hospital. It was boring, catering to the elderly and doing office work. Once Yaya and I managed to find each other for a break, we snacked at our locker.

"So," Yaya bit off a bit of her cereal bar before continuing, "You and Saaya are like…friends?"

I shrugged, "I guess."

"How?Why? I mean do you think she'll start getting nicer to the rest of us? It's kind of weird. Girls and make up are…well yeah but this is Saaya."

"I don't know, but I kind of like it." I was being honest, whatever made Saaya soft was something I didn't want to change.

"Yeah." We ate in silence.

* * *

_Why is it so quiet?_

_Someone just died._

_Hey, Rima-chi, that isn't funny, right Amu-chi?_

_Yeah

* * *

_

Soon enough walking through the corridors back to our patients; I couldn't help but feel odd. Not odd because of the conversation minutes ago but just eerie odd. So I whipped my head back.

"Anything happen?" Yaya turned to me.

"I thought I saw something." But I knew I did. He was back haunting me.

At home, I looked through all the closets, cabinets' drawers just to see if he was hiding. He wasn't anywhere to be found. My sleep wasn't any better from the previous night.

I woke up early despite my paranoia. With that I decided to write my list of regrets to be fixed. Since he was here following me around someway of the other, I might as well show I'm not wasting my newly extended life.

Once I filled up a page I headed to school actually being on time. With my day going somewhat normal, it had to be ruined when I entered the classroom.

The students shushed open my entering and I merely walked to my seat ignoring them only to find someone in it.

Not only was there someone in it, he was sleeping, with familiar blue tinted hair sweeping across my desk. I dropped my messenger bag on his foot.

With some faint grumbling he raised his head up to my smirk.

"Sheesh, Hinamori…" his velvety voice mumbled as he kicked my bag off.

"What are you doing here?" I bit out, in a sugar sweet voice.

"Wouldn't you like to know." He smirked back at me. I let a low growl out; he seemed to get more amused, eyes glinting.

"Tsukyomi…"

"Ah! Himamori-chan, you know Tsukyomi-kun?" Nikaido sensei walked in.

"We're … acquaintances." I mumbled out as Ikuto got out of my chair.

"What? I couldn't hear you." Nikaido put a hand to his ear.

An arm wrapped around me." Yes, we're friends." I glared up at him, shrugged my way out and sat in my seat.

"Oh, well you can take the seat next to her once you make your introduction to the class." Ikuto nodded.

""Hello, I am Tsukyomi Ikuto, Japanese, and I'll be your new classmate. Please take care of me." I couldn't help but notice how similar it was to the introduction he gave just a few nights earlier.

* * *

Thankfully I didn't have any classes with him as of yet, but the new hoard of fan girls bombarded me with questions. How do you know him? What's your relationship with him? Does he have a girlfriend? How tall is he? I did my best to ignore them, with simple shrugs.

Lunch was no savior, as everyone was curious about him too, and of course I had all the answers.

"How do you know him?" Rima glared, she was probably angry for me not telling her.

"Well…"There was no way I could ignore my friends.

"Our families have been going to the same Japanese country side resort for the past years." I turned to find him behind me. "You guys don't mind do you?" Kukai nodded.

As he sat down I was able to finally look at him. Our school's black uniform wasn't much of a change from his shinigami one but it certainly was …attractive.

Once he got comfortable, Rima and the other shot out their questions one after the other. I don't know how much of what he said was true but he was a good liar. Though I'm going to have to ask on how he actually got into school, this late in the year.

When the table got to the point comparing classes, I found out not only do I have Art and P.E. with him next but Music and World History with him tomorrow!

He followed me to Art, where I just had to paired up with him.

"Why?" I asked sensei politely as I could.

"Well, you seem to know him and you no longer need to be in a group of three." I sighed and took a seat at an empty table for two. After glancing at Ikuto, I checked out today's assignment on the board. Portraits.

I smacked open my sketchbook and took out my pencil pouch. I turned my chair to face him and I gave him one good long stare before drawing. Ten minutes in I could feel his stare.

"What?" I looked through my bangs.

"Usually, people constantly look up to draw something, you don't." He said calmly.

"Looks like you don't need to either." I looked up. "Besides I know your face already, there's no need to." My pencil was about to shade in until it dawned on me. Had I really just said that? He chuckled.

I thought I heard him say something under his breath. After an awkward moment of silence and drawing, I asked quietly, "How much time left?"

"Hmm, class? We've got about 25 minutes." He said glancing at the clock. "You, you've got about 3 months." I didn't ask anymore, the air had gotten heavier again.

* * *

_Hey, Amu._

_Yeah, Yaya._

_If you had one week to live, what would you do?_

_Everything.

* * *

_

"5 minutes left. Finish up." Closing my eyes, I sighed. I out stretched my arms and looked at the whole page.

"Wow! That's great!"

"Yeah, but only the edges are colored." I frowned, leaving things incomplete were annoying.

"Still looks cool. Oh hey, Tsukyomi–kun, yours is nice too! " I raised a brow, setting my sketchbook on the table for Ikuto to see while I looked at my own. While I was more of a sketchier drawer, his was more real and color less.

"I look…pretty." I wasn't to sure what to say.

"Well, you are pretty." He ruffled his hair as others gushed at his work. I looked away. "You made me look pretty cool too."

"You're cool, I guess." I fiddled with my fingers. "Why'd you draw me smiling.?

"It's a rare sight to see. "

"Hey, you two, stop flirting! Pack up and get to you next class.!" Sensei yelled over the room. My face heated and I jammed everything in back and I dashed out.

* * *

Rima elbowed me as we changed into gym uniforms. She had a devious smile on her face. "Are you sure you and new kid aren't more than friends?"

"Yes! How about you and Nagihiko?" Well that certainly shut her up. Ikuto and me? The guy who's supposed to kill me? I think not.

As the boys ran around as a warm up I watched him. He was thin for a male but without a doubt muscular as he had the lead, running.

"Quite a catch, you got there Hinamori." Saaya commented following my eye's sight as she sat down and stretched with me.

"We're not…" Saaya cut me off with a roll of her eyes. "Mhmm, well get up it's our time to run and show off." She smirked at me. I rolled my eyes and got onto the track. Sure enough though, his eyes followed me.

The boys started playing soccer while the girls went off to do volleyball. I didn't see Ikuto later on until at the water fountain.

"So, how did you get into this school?" wiping the water off my mouth.

"My step dad took care of that." At the tone of his voice I didn't question further.

"How are you in Human form?"

"Pills."

"Pills?"

"Pills."

"Oh, um, where are you staying at?" My only answer was a smirk before he went back to the boys group.

After school was dismissed, I went to the hospital with Rima and Yaya. For once it was busy but there was no signs of Ikuto, my eyebrows furrowed. Tired from the chaos, I went straight to take a shower.

With a towel I entered the my room, to find him in all his glory on my bed with my regret list at hand.

I screamed.

* * *

Next Chapter: A Day without Hope.

TBC

* * *

**Okay, so I kind of spent an afternoon to jot down notes on story ideas in my head and out of the 7 ideas I came up with 3 of them are **_**shugo **__**chara**_**, so expect me to be here for a while :)**

**Also, review with ideas of what you want to happen in the is story. **

**-An**


	4. Chapter 4

**8/ 23/10 **

**Oh wow, all my chapters had the old title "Follow Me" on top and I never noticed and neither did you guys!**

**Note: Glay is a 1980's Japanese rock band and B'z is a 1980's rock musician.**

**

* * *

**

Bittersweet Blade

A Day without Hope

* * *

"You!" I pointed a finger and stomped over. "You can't read that!" I snatched the lined paper from him and smacked it on back on my desk.

"Amu-chan?" Mama called.

"I'm fine just Yaya" I turned my head to the door

"And what are you doing here?" I hissed, glaring at eyes level. He was still on the bed, but with his height I couldn't look down upon him. Damn my short genetics.

"Where did you think I was going to live? According to the country of Japan, I'm dead and they were right for the most part." He shrugged snuggling even more into my bed.

I growled, it seems like ever since I technically died, my common sense did too. I combed my hand through my wet hair. "Go hide somewhere else, I need to change."

As he left the room, I was sure I felt him smirk at my defeat, damn him to hell.

By the time he came back into the room, he was already backing on my nerves correcting my homework. Hovering over my shoulder and breathing on my neck.

"You're like what 18? You just barely finished high school before you died like a hundred years ago, how would you know this?" I swiveled in my chair to look at him straight on. In the end the action wasn't as  
smooth as it should have been, we nearly bumped noses and now I could directly feel his breath fan over my face.

"I didn't die a hundred years ago." He chucked, I'm not sure if I blushed because the new wave of minty air on my face or being wrong, hoped he thought it was the latter.

"Actually, it was 13 years ago." he pondered frowning." And I was pretty sure I was 17"

"17, 18 big difference." I waved a hand at him. 17, I thought tapping my pen at my chin "So, technically you're like 31. Woah,your old."

"That's not that old." he swatted a paper at me. I laughed.

"No it is, that's my aunt's age. If you had lived, there would have been the tiniest chance you would have been my uncle."

He chuckled. I was beginning to like the sound of it. "If I had lived..." he murmured. I swatted a paper at his head, he blinked.

"Hey, what's done is done and if anyone should be a mopey ass here, it's me. I'm practically waiting to die." I said off handedly. Taking someone's mind off sadness isn't my thing.

I shifted awkwardly. " I got to go get dinner...want me to bring you back anything?" Do shinigami's eat?

"I'm a shinigami, my stomachs can wait, wouldn't it be weird it be weird for your parents to see take a large second surging back to your room?"

"Oh, yeah..." but I could a faint grumbling and I smiled. "But, that could wait till tomorrow. I'll be back in a few, kay?" He was happy to see a bowl of rice noodles in my hand when I came back.

Ikuto raised a brow when I brought out a futon. "I'm sharing my room but not my bed; it's tiny as it is."

As he set it up to be between the wall and my bed I changed in the bathroom, while he was oddly in a T-shirt and pants when I came back.

"Night." he called from the floor.

"Night." I echoed and turned off the lights.

* * *

_Wow, so many people are here for a dead guy?_

_Ami-chan, when a person dies they leave a lot of important people behind.  
Who did Ikuto leave behind?

* * *

_

After a few minutes or so of staring at the seeing and turned to look down on him.

"Amu." he said in a solid voice. I jerked he was awake. Opening oneeye at me, "stop staring and go to sleep."

"Yes, Uncle-San" I turned away.

He was up before me and managed to take a shower before waking anyone. Walking downstairs, everyone was gone the kitchen he was sat down, reading Papa's paper.

"I left the rest of the omelet on the stove" he jerked his head t the side. He cooked?

"Coffee?" he asked once I got seated down with eggs and newly toasted  
bread. I nodded and so the day began.

The school's gossip didn't get any better, especially with us entering school together, shoulder to shoulder. Not only were the students gossiping, faculty was too. I could have sworn, even the female security guard winked at me.

There was nothing interesting going on except in History class.

Most of my teachers were 30!

Ikuto could have known them. I gasped, a little too loudly.

"Hinamori-San? Is something the matter?" She raised a finely threaded brow, chalk in hand.

"Oh no, nothing." One agonizing stare later, she was facing the board again.

A paper was flicked on my desk.

_What's up? You had a worried face back there- Ikuto. _

On the far corner there was a cat scribbled. I sighed and shook my head. So random. I considered asking if he knew any teachers but I remembered the distanced look he gets at the mention of his past.

_Nothing, just remebered that you were alive in the time of Glay. Ever see them in concert?-Amu_

I folded the note and flicked it over. It came back soon enough.

_No but I did see B'z with my dad.-Ikuto_

And thus began the epically long conversation of 1980 Japanese bands throughout the whole day. It continued through or the day even after school at home.

"Damn, there's a hollow, I gotta go. Stay here." He stared icily before he vanished. When he looked like that he really did seem thirty and I never felt so small.

* * *

When I heard, the door crack, I rushed down the stairs. In the end, my parents came before Ikuto.

"You didn't lock the door." Papa said sternly giving a similar look as Ikuto, I shivered.

"Won't happen again?" I gave a meek smile. I had to remember to get another set of keys made.

"Okay!" Papa hugged I thought how was I going to sneak him back in?

"Um, Papa, I kind of have to buy stuff for school, so I'll just grab a pork bun for dinner." I tapped his back. He let me go and I went off in search of my wallet.

I actually needed to buy a few more supplies for school, but that could wait, I needed to find Ikuto. But of course I didn't account on it raining in the midst of my search.

By the time I found him, he was taking shade under a umbrella at one of the park's picnic table and I probably gained 5 pounds worth of water in clothes.

I rushed over. With a second look, Ikuto was a drenched too.

"What's taking so for you to come home?" Ikuto seemed to be in a daze. "Oi! Ikuto."

"I met one of my old friends." He said slowly. "He was the hollow."

"Did you...kill him?" I whispered out. He nodded. Not only did I not know what to say I didn't know what to do as he hunched over and rested his head on my chest.

I simply held him and hoped he couldn't hear my heart beat with the pounding rain around us.

* * *

_Hey did you see the news? Some guy killed his brother.  
Woah, so he's going to jail, huh.  
Yeah, dude can you believe it? How do you think he felt?  
I don't want to know, Kukai.

* * *

_

If Ikuto had cried no one would have been able to tell, I couldn't even tell.

Through the pouring rain I could see a familiar neon umbrella and bells ringing.

"Hey Ikuto, you hungry? Bun lady is here." I nudged his head.

"Sweebumsss." he mumbled through my shoulder.

"Sweet buns?" he nodded. I waved to the cart lady and she wheeled herself over. Ikuto had supported his by then and was sitting, eagerly waiting for his bun.

"One sweet bun please." I smiled and handed over my ryo.

"Here's a big one for the two of you to share." she handed what was indeed a large bun. Ikuto eyed it and thanked the lady.

"You cuties deserve it, being stuck in the rain and all." And she walked away.

I held the bun out to Ikuto, he didn't take it.

"You really do t want me to feed you, do you?" he nodded I sighed and pulled apart the bun and popped in his mouth. While I broke a piece for myself his mouth was wide and open for another bite.  
Almost done eating, we were disturbed by the flash of a camera. And there was Saaya and Tadase.

"Just friends my butt." Saaya commented flashing her phone at us. And there we were, Ikuto cross legged, hands in his lap and me feeding him with a smile on my face.

If we were 10 years younger it would have the kind of thing you see on checks or cards.

"You know this is kind of cute, I'm saving it."Ikuto, totally comfortable with this merely wrapped his arms around me and licked the sweet bean paste from the corner of my mouth.

"Is friends with benefits more believable?" He teased, I stiffened.

"Very. Now what are guys doing?" Tadase inquired.

"What does it look like, kiddo?" Ikuto commented as said boy stiffened and Saaya giggled at the new name.

"We're stuck in the rain." I clarified jabbing him in the elbows.

"Well, we gotta go, so take my umbrella." she handed the scarlet umbrella and went off with Tadase.

We managed to get home unnoticed after a stop to pick up pencils. I waited anxiously in front of the bathroom door as he showered. When I heard footsteps come up the stairs I slipped into the steaming room.

"Amu?" Ikuto called?

"Amu! You're taking so long!" Ami banged against the door. Ikuto turned off the shower.

"Ami, I forgot my towel , can you get? I think it's in the laundry." As I heard Ami scurry off with a sigh to our basement and I sent one look at the glass shower doors, noting Ikuto's blurred figure. "Dress up quick." I heard rustling as I turned away and he got out clothed in a similar attire to yesterday.

He was gone and Ami came back with nothing, I gave a sheepish grin.

"I left my towel in the hamper, sorry." And I ran out, Ami's suspicious eye following me.

Ikuto was already snuggling my futon, on the floor. I slid into my bed trying to ignore the pained expression on his face.

I woke up just a few hours later thirsty, glass in hand I noted how Ikuto shivered and turned. I didn't think it was possible for a bringer of death to have nightmares. Setting aside my glass. I took down my pillow and my blanket to sleep with him, slowly wrapping my arms from behind him.

When morning came, he was gone and I was back in my bed. I went to school alone that day. He was their though, at school, smiling laughing and joking around with the rest of the guys.

He sent a smile at me and mouthed a thank you.

* * *

_If you were murdered, what do you think your murder would look like?_

_Scary of course, duh Rima._

_I don't know, I'd like to get murdered by a hot guy._

_Rima!_

_Stop gossiping girlies and get back to the patients!

* * *

_

"Hey, have you seen Saaya?" Tadase walked along side me.

"Not since last night, why?" I looked at him curiously.

"Same with me. She always vanishes in the afternoon and sees me at night and now she's not even here in the day. "He was worried and I was too.

"Hmm, "I hummed opening the door to chemistry. "Want to go visit her place later? I've got to be at the hospital till 4 and then we can go, yeah?" He nodded.

"What was that about?" Ikuto questioned as I sat down. It seemed that I was next to him in every class I had with him.

"Saaya's absent, he's worried."

"Saaya, according to your list you want to get even with her." My eyes widened.

"Well, that was before, now she's …nice. How far down have you read my list?" I poked him with my pencil.

"I didn't _read_, I skimmed." He smirked.

"What. Did. You. Skim." I ordered, tapping my pencil annoyed.

"Nothing embarrassing, just being a nicer sister, learning how to fight, oh and falling in love and getting a first kiss." He blurted out the last few. I jabbed him in the elbow.

"You." I growled," You suck." He only threw back a smirk and I hided my fuming face by immersing myself in note taking.

Changing into my scrubs later that day, Rima nearly jumped me.

"Rima!" I whined. "as tiny as you are, a hospital isn't the most ideal place for a piggy-back ride."

She hopped off. "Saaya's here, and she's pretty messed up."

I let Rima lead the way and I found myself in a place I was rarely at, the cancer ward. Thankfully through Saaya was outside the patient's room. Upon seeing me she brushed away tears on her face and I was slowly reaching in my back pocket for my phone to contact Tadase.

"Oh hey Hinamori!" Yuuki, a intern straight out of medical school greeted, I waved a hand."I know you're not a people person but we got get her granny out of her and into the morgue, can you take here to the lobby?" I nodded, brought out my phone and dialed.

Saaya become more of a mess while we waited for Tadase to pick her up.

"She was supposed to have to more two more months." She said weakly. "The doctors promised."

I knew this was not a coincidence, Ikuto came here clad in black and it wasn't in his school uniform.

* * *

Next Chapter:

TBC

* * *

**Believe me, I'm amazed at how fast I'm updating.**


End file.
